Hate You
by Queenhaq
Summary: Damon/Bonnie. Spoilers up to Fool me once. Bonnie needs her revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie has no idea how she got here. She knows she drove but she doesn't remember anything about the drive over. Truthfully, she can't remember anything except her grandmother's funeral earlier today.

She expected it to rain during the service. Instead it was sunny and beautiful which made the experience even worse. Elena stood beside her, holding her hand, remaining quiet but supportive throughout the whole ordeal; Bonnie doesn't think she even thanked her best friend for her help.

Pushing thoughts of the funeral aside, Bonnie approaches the door. She contemplates knocking but realizes how ludicrous the idea is. It's not as if she's here for a friendly visit. She turns the handle and finds the door unlocked; it occurs to her that maybe she was destined to do this all along.

Bonnie walks through the mansion, aware of exactly where she's headed. _His _scent lingers in the air, guiding her towards him and drawing her closer to the revenge she so desperately craves.

Since the night her grandmother passed away, she hasn't felt anything except anger. At first it was emptiness that crept in, making it impossible for her to shed any tears, but soon it transformed into a kind of rage Bonnie never thought herself capable of. The only thing that's kept her going over the past few days is the pain and torture she's going to inflict upon ihim/i.

_Damon_.

She finds him sitting in the living room, staring at the flames in the fireplace. As if he's already aware of what's in store for him.

Bonnie watches him closely. She could set him on fire from where she's standing but that would be too easy. He deserves to suffer the consequences of his actions; she needs to see the torment in his eyes as she's punishing him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks without moving.

"You killed her."

Turning around, he meets her hostile gaze. "I've killed a lot of people," he says in a bored, insolent tone of voice. "You're going to have to be more specific."

Intense anger surges through her body and, before she even knows what she's doing, she lights his right arm on fire.

Damon reacts instantly. "You fucking bitch!" Jumping up, he starts patting the flames out with his other hand.

Running purely on hatred, Bonnie focuses her energy on him and attempts to use her powers again. Unfortunately, this time, he's prepared for her.

With lighting speed, he closes in from behind. His one arm wraps around her waist while the other encircles her neck, almost choking her. "Not very good at this are you, witch?" he whispers in her ear mockingly.

She tries her hardest to fight him, but he's stronger. When she can no longer breathe, he loosens the grip around her neck. "I hate you!" she bites out, gasping for air.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that any way to talk to your best friend's boyfriend's brother? We're almost family."

"You're a monster!"

"No, I'm a vampire. Pay attention," he chastises. "And here I thought you were smarter than Caroline."

Bonnie attempts to strike him on fire again but to no avail. She's mentally tapped out, physically exhausted, and Damon knows it. "You killed my grandmother!"

"I can't take credit for that. Old age killed the witch."

"Don't call her that!"

"What, _witch_? That's what she is. Oops, I mean _was_."

"Fuck you, Damon!"

"Are you offering?"

"Go to hell!"

"Maybe later. Right now I'm having too much fun."

"I'm going to destroy you."

"With the power of your words? I'm terrified," he snarks, pushing her away.

Shaky on her feet, Bonnie falls back on the leather sofa but keeps her eyes trained on him as he approaches her. She hates that smug smile on his face, the wicked glint in his eyes while he toys with her. She wants nothing more than to wipe that look off his face. "You put all of us through hell to get your precious Katherine and she wasn't even in there. God, you're pathetic." _Bingo_. The cocky smile on his face disappears. "Your girlfriend made you think she was trapped all this time just to keep you away. She must really hate you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Here you are, running around like a little love-struck bitch and your slutty girlfriend has been living it up all this time. Oops, _unliving_ it up."

"Shut the fuck up," he warns quietly, standing still in front of her.

"You do realize you're a joke, right? That everyone's laughing at you? That Stefan and _Elena _are laughing at you?" Bonnie knows her words are having an effect on him, she can see it in the way his jaw is clenched, but she wonders why he hasn't lost control and bit her yet. "Obviously Katherine had the right idea about you: you're a waste of space. Completely. Insignificant."

It all happens very fast. He throws himself at her, his body landing on top, his teeth sinking into her neck. She doesn't fight him; instead, she clings to him, holding him tightly.

Suddenly, he pulls away and drops to the floor. His fangs are protruded, his mouth covered with her blood, pain etched on his face.

Finally.

Covering her neck, Bonnie gets up and stands next to him. He's wincing with pain, moaning. "Gotta love that vervain," she sneers. Damon grabs her ankle but she kicks him hard. Watching him writhe in agony, Bonnie attacks him repeatedly. After all, he's the one who cost Bonnie her grandmother and once he dies, she can feel something other than anger again.

She isn't sure how long she keeps hurting Damon. He lies on the floor, taking her punches and kicks, crying out with pain, but he doesn't fight back. A part of her wants him to get up, to attack her again, but he doesn't.

Eventually, when she has no energy left in her, Bonnie stops. He's weak and vulnerable. And it would be so easy to kill him now, but she can't. Hell, she can't even stop crying.

Bonnie thought this would make her feel better. When Damon suffered for his actions, the sense of desolation would finally disappear. Instead, it's a feeling of intense shame that overwhelms her. "Get up!" she screams over and over again. He doesn't.

Suddenly she's fighting to breathe, the walls are spinning around her... and she drops to the floor.

*****

Bonnie wakes up to the sensation of fingers running through her hair and whispering nearby.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

It takes Bonnie a few seconds to realize its Elena's voice.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest."

Stefan.

"Do you think Damon hurt her?" Elena asks.

"If he wanted her dead, she'd be dead."

Bonnie wants to open her eyes but she can't. It feels impossible. Especially when it's so much easier to escape to the deep, dark warmth that makes everything better.

*****

When Bonnie opens her eyes next, she finds herself in Elena's room, on her best friend's bed. With Damon sitting next to her.

She tries to get up but he's too fast and heavy for her. In a split-second, he's on top, covering her mouth with his palm.

"Ssshhh..." he whispers. "Don't piss me off again, Bonnie. I'm not going to be as nice this time."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely feedback! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

When Bonnie opens her eyes next, she finds herself in Elena's room, on her best friend's bed with Damon sitting next to her.

"Hey Bonnie," he smiles cockily. "Long time no see."

In a split-second he's on top of her, pinning her underneath him. She tries to scream but he covers her mouth with his palm while restricting her arms with his free hand.

"Ssshhh..." he whispers in her ear. "You don't want to piss me off again, witch. I might not be as nice this time."

Panic and fear surges through her but once the initial wave of emotions subside, it's her anger that kicks in - the last thing she wants is to give Damon the satisfaction of seeing her helpless.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now," he snarls, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

With her moment of clarity comes a sudden burst of courage. Bonnie knees him hard in the groin and when Damon, taken aback by surprise, yelps and releases his hold on her arms, she lays her hands on his chest intending to push him away. Suddenly an intense concentration of energy - one unlike she's ever experienced before – rushes through her body and into her hands resulting in a massive surge of power that strikes Damon's chest. He's flung against the wall in the opposite corner of the room and drops to the floor with a massive thud.

Immediately Bonnie sits up, and from the dazed look on his face, it's obvious she's not the only one stunned by what just happened. However, Damon is the first one to recover.

Standing up, he flashes a smug smile in her direction. "So the witch likes to play rough."

"Get out."

"Not your house," he sneers. "You don't get to play hostess."

"Don't make me regret not killing you."

"Getting cocky, are we?"

"I could have killed you very easily before," she replies, surprised by her own confidence.

"But you didn't. Stupid, stupid, stupid," he says, shaking his head. "And now it's my turn to have some fun."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry. Foreplay's on the menu."

"As is vervain. Why don't you bite me again?"

His smile widens. "I'm going to enjoy sucking you dry."

"You're not very smart, Damon."

"Says the girl who's taunting a vampire."

Suddenly Elena barges into the room, surveying Bonnie with concern. "Are you okay?" Spotting Damon, she turns to confront him. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"I was hungry so I thought I'd come by and help myself to some witch."

"You're not funny," Elena says in a reprimanding tone, taking a seat next to Bonnie.

Damon smirks. "Then it's a good thing I'm hot. Looks are so much more important than a sense of humour."

"Did he hurt you, Bonnie?" Elena asks, curving her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"He can't. Not anymore," Bonnie replies, her gaze remaining focused on Damon.

"Don't tempt me, witch."

"Damon, leave!" Elena yells.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist," he sighs. "Or maybe you're not wearing any?"

"Get the _hell _out of here!" Bonnie and Elena bark in unison.

"'night, Elena," he says with a mischievous smile. Just before he exits the room, he whirls around to look at Bonnie. "Till next time, witch." And then he's gone.

"How did I get here?" Bonnie asks.

"Stefan found you in his house. What were you doing there?"

"I went to kill Damon."

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea how easily he could have killed you?"

"I didn't care."

"Bonnie-"

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Turning away from Elena, Bonnie lies back on the bed.

"If you need to talk, I'm here."

Bonnie doesn't reply.

Eventually, Elena leaves and goes back downstairs.

*****

Biting into her sandwich, Elena watches after Bonnie as her best friend heads to the parking lot. Ever since her grandmother passed away, Bonnie has been distant with everyone. That in itself is not surprising considering that's exactly how Elena behaved after iher/i parents died but it concerns Elena that Bonnie's withdrawal has led to her skipping classes almost daily and spending most of her time practising her powers.

"Hey." Stefan kisses the top of her head before sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Bonnie's cutting class again."

"That's the third time this week."

"I know," she sighs. "I tried to talk to her about it but she wasn't in a mood to listen."

"Maybe her dad can get through to her."

"I think she's still mad at him for going out of town so soon after the funeral." Linking her fingers with Stefan's, Elena squeezes his hand. "I wish there was something I could do to help her."

"Just be there for her."

"Doesn't seem enough."

"It's all you can do."

Elena sends him a worried smile. "Is Damon back?"

Stefan shakes his head 'no'. "It's been nice not having him around."

"Where do you think he went?"

"He didn't say anything, but I suspect he went looking for Katherine."

"At least we don't have to worry about him going after Bonnie now."

"Or vice versa."

She looks at him quizzically. "You don't really believe _Bonnie_ can hurt Damon, do you?"

"Witches can be very powerful."

"But Bonnie isn't... I mean... she just discovered her powers..."

"She's in a dark place right now. For some witches that's when they're at their strongest."

An uneasy feeling comes over Elena as she ponders the strange turn her and Bonnie's lives have taken. There was a time when everything was simple and uncomplicated and it seemed nothing bad would ever touch them. But now-

"Hey, don't worry," Stefan reassures her, grazing her temple with his lips. "We'll take care of her. No matter what."

"Why are you so good to me?" she murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.

"Because I love you," he smiles. "And you make it easy."

"Good answer."

Wrapping her arms around him, she closes her eyes and breathes in his scent. Her body sinks into his, and, for the time being at least, it feels like everything is right again.

*****

Focusing her energy on the branch sitting on the ground, Bonnie tries to strike it with the same intensity of power she did Damon. Instead it starts rotating quickly, rises up few inches in the air and quickly drops to the ground. Frustrated, Bonnie plops down on the dirt and contemplates her next move.

Since the night she attacked Damon, Bonnie has tried several times to reproduce her powers; her attempts, thus far, have proven to be fruitless. And even though her telekinetic abilities have improved significantly, it still doesn't feel like it's enough. After all, if Bonnie had the strength and ability to resolve her own problems, Damon would never have involved grams in his plot and she would still be alive today. Bonnie never wants to be in a position again where she can't protect the people she loves.

"Well, well, well. Look what I found: my very own Blair witch in the woods."

Bonnie doesn't need to turn around to know whose patronising voice it is.

Damon.


End file.
